dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Recoome
Recoome is a large, muscular human-like alien with red hair. He is the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner, however Recoome is actually fairly intelligent, not to mention sadistic, as he greatly enjoys toying with his opponents and egging them on with taunts. Of all the members of the Ginyu Force, Recoome is the one who does the most damage to the Z Warriors. His exact power level is not known, but he has said to be stronger than Burter and Jeice. Recoome is one of the longest lasting Ginyu Force members in terms of screentime, though chronologically he is defeated second and dies not long after. He is also the first member of the Ginyu Force to appear onscreen during the team's elaborate introductory routine to Freeza. Recoome's Japanese name, Rikuumu, is the Japanese word for cream kurīmu (cream) rearranged. Viz went with the spelling of Reacoom in the DBZ manga to reflect this pun. Namek Saga When Captain Ginyu has his men play Janken to divy up Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, Recoome wins hands-down and gets to fight with Vegeta. Despite Vegeta striking first, throwing Recoome into a mountain and blowing it up, and using a number of other crafty and underhanded tactics and techniques, Recoome dominates the battle, apparently taking little damage from Vegeta's attacks except for his armor being destroyed and (later) his hair being burned off. It's likely that Recoome would have killed Vegeta with his Eraser Gun attack had Gohan and Kuririn not stepped in, with Kuririn attacking Recoome from behind while Gohan pulls the wounded Vegeta out of the path of Recoome's attack. Recoome's only ill effects from Krillin's attack are a few loose teeth (as a comic relief), and after Burter and Jeice give him permission to fight the two Earthlings as well, he nearly kills Krillin with a single kick to the head. Gohan he takes his time with, apparently admiring the boy's bravery and tenacity, but he ultimately brings the game to an end by breaking his neck with another kick. As he is about to finish off all three of them, Goku arrives, and after healing them using senzu beans, proceeds to defeat Recoome by elbowing him in his stomach as he began warming up for his most powerful attack in a theatrically hammy fashion. The redheaded giant then keels over unconscious, much to the shock of everyone. Later, after Vegeta kills Burter, he also kills Recoome, completely destroying his body with a huge ki blast (although in a later episode, a blooper results in Recoome's perfectly intact corpse remaining on the battlefield). In the Uncut version of the series, Recoome not only mocks Goku's power level, he also makes a response by flipping him off. Freeza Saga He later travels to King Kai's planet with the other members of the Ginyu Force. There they find Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Yamcha. Recoome gets to fight with Yamcha, who was holding back on him, because he saw what Recoome did to Vegeta. After Yamcha realises that Recoome is on a lower level than he is, Recoome is quikly disposed off and sent into Hell along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. Great Saiyaman Saga In anime filler Goku is at the other world the Grand Kai informs him that Freeza and Cell have teamed up and that they'd all been trying to get out of hell. When Goku and Pikkon arrived at hell Freeza, King Cold, The Ginyu Force and Cell were threatening Ogres, (including Goz and Mez) that they would kill them if they didn't show them the way out of hell. Recoome and the other Ginyu members tried to attack Goku but he defeats them all and they fall into the blood pond. When Pikkon uses a tornado type attack the attack creates a whirlpool and they all fall into the mountain of needles, some of them get impaled. Later they all end up in a prison cell. In the English dub, while in the prison of Hell, he offers an arm-wrestling challenge to anyone in their cell, but the only reply he gets is a unified "Shut Up!" from the rest of the Ginyu Force. Fusion Reborn & GT Recoome returns in the movie Fusion Reborn along with Burter and Jeice. Recoome also makes a small appearance in Dragonball GT and it shows him flying out of hell with the other villains. Video games Recoome appears in many Dragon Ball Z video games. These include Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He's known to be the second most common Ginyu Force member to appear in video games. Throughout each game you could not play in his battle-damaged outfit at all, some fans were annoyed about this because in the series he was mainly battle-damaged when he was fighting, although in the first Budokai you could fight against him in his battle-damaged outfit. Abilities * Reacoom Eraser Gun * Reacoom Bomber * Reacoom Kick * Reacoom Ultra Fighting Bomber * Reacoom Max Vulcan (Budokai 2) * Reacoom Hyper Swing Toss (Budokai 2) * Reacoom Mahha Attack (Ultimate Battle 22) * Bomb Aggression (Ultimate Battle 22) * Eraser Cannon (Ultimate Battle 22) * Catapult (Ultimate Battle 22) * Ultimate Fighting Bomber (Ultimate Battle 22) * Reacoom Driver Tecerot Soraibomb (Legends) * Reacoom Kaboom (Dragon Ball Z Arcade) * Bakuhatsuha (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Energy Cannon (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Category:Characters Category:Frieza henchmen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials